


With the Light

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Confession, F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari is overjoyed to see Lucius again. Feelings that she kept hidden behind her tactician’s cloak now threatening to burst forth. But seeing how close and attentive he is to his companion and friend Raven, the young tactician can’t help but fear that Lucius might not feel the same way about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Light

Mari sat by the fire, her hood up almost instinctively. It was by no means efficient, but it had once been necessary when the sun was still out. But by now the land around them had grown dark, twilight descending over the trees and plunging the terrain into a purpling darkness.

All the while she sat there, her legs going numb as she was fully absorbed with the book before her. A dusty old tome on military strategy that anyone besides her would be loathe to pick up.

“Lady Mari?” Suddenly a soft and familiar voice broke her concentration and she jumped.

“A—ah—! Lucius!”

The blond monk gave a gentle laugh, a smile lingering on his face. “Oh I’m sorry, did I startle you?”

Mari shook her head. “No, well…yes, technically…”

“Perhaps it was simply because you were all alone out here. Would you allow me to join you?”

Mari nodded, perhaps a bit too hastily, but Lucius didn’t seem to notice. With as much grace as ever, He sat down next to her, sweeping away a bit of dust before smiling at her again. “You’ve been out here all evening it seems. Hard at work studying as always.”

“Well yes of course. I am still a student after all and well—” the fact was that the lives of her friends were on the line. Before it was all studies and theories, but now in practice, the people that she came to care about could get hurt.

Noticing her sudden grim expression, Lucius leaned over, blinking curiously at her. “Mari? Are you all right?”

She was about to insist on her well-being, when something in his eyes stopped her. There was an intensity, his honest heart imploring her own. Mari swallowed, turning away and hiding behind her hood for a moment. “I would say that I am…but I do not have in me to lie to you Lucius.”

“Well, I am told that I have that quality about me,” he said with a light chuckle. “But please, Mari, do tell me whatever it is that is on your mind.”

Unable to confess the true thing troubling her, Mari instead began with the more obvious one. “It’s nothing…perhaps that I…I feel as if I am not yet worthy. Not yet ready to keep all of you safe.”

“But we are safe. Just look at me, I alone should be proof enough that you are beyond capable.”

Mari bit her lip. “Yes I suppose so but,” she paused. “The more I go on, the more I see it wearing on everyone. I’m able to see where my orders grow thin and hasty. If I’m not more careful, I know that someone will have to pay dearly for my shortcomings.”

Lucius then made a surprisingly bold move, placing his hand on her shoulder. Mari somehow able to still feel heat of his flesh through the thick layers of her cloak. She stiffened, even more unable to look at him.

“Mari, please don’t say that,” his voice gained a lilting, pleading tone. One that made her cheeks flush a brilliant shade of crimson. “You’ve kept me alive all this time. Quite frankly I owe my life to your guidance.”

Perhaps that was so, or perhaps her feelings were affecting her judgement. She couldn’t deny that her interest in him lead her to direct him toward the enemy often, but only when his victory was assured. And more often than not, this strange fixation caused others to fall out of her concentration and into harm’s way.

This was not how a tactician should act. In fact, she shouldn’t even indulge any further interactions with him, lest it become out of hand. But at that moment she was rooted to the spot, his hand on her making it impossible to move.

“Mari?” Lucius asked, his face growing concerned, his grip on her relaxing. “My apologies. I suppose you’d rather be left alone right now? Forgive me for intruding.”

Lucius got up to start leaving, causing Mari to jerk towards him and grab a hold of his sleeve.

“Wait!” she exclaimed, her sudden movements causing the hood to fall away from her face, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. “Don’t go…you don’t have to, I mean—” she was suddenly embarrassed, meeting his pure blue eyes had quickly become far too much for her.

Lucius smiled again, placing his hand over hers, now unable to avoid seeing her blush. “If you desire me to stay, I certainly will. I only request that you tell me what is truly bothering you.”

Mari let her hands fall away, withdrawing them back to her chest.

“You’ve been sitting here for hours. Perhaps a walk in the woods will help lift your spirits,” Lucius said, holding out a hand in a gentlemanly gesture.

She took his hand, feeling the stiffness in her body that had accumulated over the long hours of study. Lucius took a solid grip on her hand, leading her away from campfire. The woods around them were beautiful during the day, but imposing in the evening shadows. Instinctively, Mari ducked away and held onto Lucius’ arm.

Lucius gave a gentle laugh, lifting his other hand and muttering a simple spell. In an instant, a small golden orb appeared hovering a few inches above his open palm. Mari gazed at him in awe, watching how the light illuminated his flawless face. The light reflected off of his crystalline blue eyes, causing them to sparkle and glimmer. His hair became a waterfall of glistening gold, framing his face and flowing so delicately over his shoulders. He was truly beautiful, angelic and pure. Something far beyond the reach of a nervous and reclusive tactician such as herself, and yet she had the gall to try and reach for his perfection.

“Mari? Is something the matter? You’re staring at me.”

“Well I—that is…” Mari stammered, unable to tear her eyes away. “N-nothing’s the matter…”

“Now please don’t lie to me. You are someone that I consider to be a friend, so I wish to help you if I can.” He pressed his lips together, looking at the tactician ponderingly. “Tell me Mari, could it be that I have done something to upset you?”

Mari’s mouth fell open and she gawked at him. “Wh—what?”

“I see it now, forgive me, I’ve been foolish,” he let go of her hand finally, turning away, his expression falling.

Mari’s heart was suddenly gripped by an icy fist. How on earth could Lucius have upset her? What was he thinking?

“You can never seem to meet my eyes anymore, and I’ve noticed that you’ve kept me off the front lines recently. It is your call after all, but I can’t help but wonder what it is that I did.” He looked back at her, wide blue eyes imploring. “Please Mari, tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I have no idea what I did but—”

Mari shook her head, her face suddenly twisting in frustration. “No Lucius…that isn’t it at all!”

“Then what is it? I only ask that—”

“It’s because I’m in love with you idiot! Why can’t you see that!?” the petit tactician suddenly bellowed, causing Lucius to stare back at her in bewilderment.

“I—you what?”

“I…I’m in love with you…”

“Oh…I suppose that explains things then,” Lucius said, looking down and clearing his throat.

Already Mari was cursing her easy confession, certainly Lucius thought her nothing less of a fool for being such a shallow girl. She withdrew to herself, turning away and moving to pull up her hood again.

“Mari? What’s the matter?”

“Forgive me, Lucius, I’ve clearly embarrassed you. I have no business acting like this. Just forget it.”

She started to walk away but Lucius grabbed for her wrist. “Wait! You’re even more upset now, aren’t you? I’m sorry if I didn’t respond properly. I was just surprised.”

He was almost certainly disgusted as well. Having such an unsightly girl throw her affections at him. Mari was by no means a beauty, not compared to any of the other girls who flocked to him. Pricilla, Serra, even Raven seemed to hold his attention better.

“It’s alright Lucius, you need not pity me.”

He gave her a perplexed expression. “What? Why would I be pitying you?”

“Because I…” she looked down, her expression deeply forlorn. “There is no way that I could be a match for you. I’d just humiliate you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her taking a step closer. “Mari what on earth are you saying? You could never embarrass me. You are most impressive, accomplished in ways I never could be!”

His words were comforting, but the many rude comments she’d received over the course of her training still stuck in her mind. So many scholars and peers who had dismissed a mousey bookworm like her, insisting that she’d never amount to anything. But Lucius, he had encouraged her since the day they first met. Her infatuation was inevitable.

“Then…you don’t’ hate me?” Mari asked, her words nearly catching in her throat.

“What? No of course I don’t hate you, Mari…” his words softened slightly as he gave her a long look. “I…admire you greatly. And, I am flattered by your affections.”

“But you don’t feel the same way?” she couldn’t resist tearing up. Even though she expected the rejection it still hurt immensely.

Lucius shook his head, reaching up a hand to wipe away her tears. “No I wouldn’t say that. I won’t rule out the possibility. But I must admit that the thought never occurred to me.”

Mari was about to speak up again when Lucius placed a finger over her lips to silence her. “Now it’s nothing about you. It is simply that I have dedicated my life to my faith and to the service of others. Romance simply never occurred to me.”

“That’s right, and it must be a distraction,” Mari said, biting her lip. “And I, a travelling tactician, there’s no reason for me to entertain such folly.”

“I don’t think it’s folly, I think it’s beautiful,” Lucius said, his smile lighting up again. “Love is a wonderful and pure thing; it is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“You…you really think so?”

“Yes. Love can be powerful. It can drive you to follow your dreams, or make you realise that you’d rather put them aside,” Lucius’ face remained calm and serene as it always did. Not once had she seen him grow angry or even upset. He was a true paragon of his faith. He then took both of her hands in his, and smiled at her. “I cannot say that I return your feelings immediately, but I tell you not to despair, because i feel a joy. I am so happy that you feel this way, and that you in fact did not grow to dislike me. Perhaps that means that I too hold an affection for you.”

Mari’s face flushed a deep crimson, her eyes locked immovably on his.

“So please, don’t disparage yourself or think yourself unworthy. I wish for nothing more than to spend more time with you, and learn more about your brilliant mind.”

Mari felt a warm sensation surge up her spine as she continued to gaze upon his face. “Y-yes…Lucius, I-i’ll do my best.”

“Thank you, I know that you will,” he then leaned forward, placing a very soft and affectionate kiss on the tactician’s forehead. Her skin feeling as if it were suddenly aflame. Words were not completely beyond her, only able to grunt and pull at his robes a little.

Lucius let out a warm bell-like laugh. “Oh I do seem to have overdone it, forgive me. You look positively fever-ridden.”

“I assure you that I’m fine,” she grumbled, looking down. “I…I’ve never felt happier.”

“As do I.”


End file.
